Una estrella caída del cielo
by Anarion Luthien
Summary: ¿Serán los humanos personas tan frías e irracionales para considerarlos perversos? Ella aceptará la misión para eliminar esa teoría...
1. Una Estrella Caida del Cielo

En una época no lejana a la nuestra, existió en el firmamento una comunidad estelar que vivía tranquila y feliz en el universo, pero hubo una estrella rebelde que no estaba contenta con su vida, ella quería conocer más a fondo la vida humana y quería conocer eso que tantas personas le habían pedido noche tras noche cuando ella salía a brillar, el amor de una persona, así que fue con su padre a pedirle que la dejara vivir en la tierra.

Él, al escuchar esa petición, su rostro se consternó y le dijo a la pequeña estrella que lo que ella quería era muy peligroso, que sufriría mucho y que se arrepentiría; le dijo que en la Tierra no encontraría ese sentimiento y que sólo perdería el tiempo, pero ella le dijo que sería valiente y que le diera la oportunidad, así que su padre con mucho dolor acepto y le permitió bajar a la Tierra en forma de una bella mujer de piel morena, ojos negros y unos rizos que se movían como las olas del mar.

Así que la estrella fugaz bajó a la Tierra, con la esperanza de encontrar y sentir ese sentimiento, asi fuera lo único a que concibiera su vida...

Caminó y viajó durante mucho tiempo, sin encontrar nada que se acercára a ese sentimiento, y cansada de tanto andar, se sentó en la banca de un parque a contemplar el cielo y las nubes que viajaban al compás del viento, hasta que una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, una voz que le haría sentir electricidad por todo su cuerpo, que haría latir su corazón a toda velocidad, esa voz que la paralizó con una simple y sencilla frase:

-¡Hola! ¿Puedo sentarme aqui contigo?...


	2. El Extraño y la Estrella

-¿Disculpa? ¿Puedo sentarme?-El extraño le volvió a preguntar a la estrella.

-¡Ehh..si, claro siéntate!-le dijo la estrella, su corazón latía rápidamente y ella no entendía porque, le empezaron a sudar las manos y sentía que un color rojo le invadía su rostro.

-¡Que bonito día hace hoy! ¿No te parece?- El hombre le preguntó a la estrella, -¡Si, si, muy bonito!-Ella estaba muy nerviosa, y si le preguntaba quién era, de dónde venía, qué quería en ese lugar, ¡ella no sabía que contestarle!

-No eres de aquí ¿verdad?, se te nota, chicas tan bonitas no hay por estos rumbos, ¿Cómo te llamas?

¡Demonios!, se dijo para ella, ¿qué le voy a decir?

-Mmm... me llamo...Estrella

-Qué bonito nombre tienes Estrella, ¿vienes de muy lejos?

-Este... si, de muy muy lejos...-que irónico sonaba ese comentario

-¿Y qué haces aquí? hay perdón te estoy haciendo demasiadas preguntas y ni siquiera sabes quien soy yo, mi nombre es Marco y yo vivo en esta ciudad, y si tienes algun problema yo puedo ayudarte, ¿Estas de vacaciones?

Esa palabra no la conocía la estrella, ¿qué eran las vacaciones? ¿sería algo bueno o algo malo?

-Creo que si- Sonrío tíumidamente la muchacha

-¡Qué graciosa eres Estrella! Y ¿en dónde te piensas quedar?, yo conozco unos hoteles donde te cobran poco dinero...

¿Dinero? pero ¿qué demonios era el dinero? Había oido a su padre hablar de eso con las estrellas mayores, pero nunca entendió el concepto, ella empezaba a desesperarse, además de que sentía un gran hueco en el estómago y no entendía por qué, ser humano era muy difícil...

-Es que no tengo dinero y no se dónde quedarme

-¿Qué? ¿Te asaltaron? ¡Dios mio! Déjame que te lleve a mi casa, mi madre te proveerá de alimento y ropa y un lugar donde dormir que por lo que veo no lo has hecho

De repente la estrella se dio cuenta que llevaba muchos días caminando y sin descanso alguno, y que además no había comido nada y su padre se lo había dicho - Debes comer algo, siendo humano debes procurar tu bienestar- pero nunca le dijo qué comer y como comer, de verdad la estrella tenía problemas

-¡Vamos! De verdad mi madre está en mi casa, no pienses mal, vamos yo te llevo- Marco la volvió a invitar

-Esta bien vamos-dijo la estrella con miedo en la voz

-Tranquila Estrella, no debes por qué temer, confía en mí que yo no te haré nunca daño y te cuidaré y protegeré, te lo prometo, ¿Sabes? Tan solo con verte haces que mi alma esté tranquila, como si mirara una estrella en la noche, y su brillo me diera paz- y acto seguido tomo la mano de la estrella

La estrella se estremeció al oír aquellas palabrasy aún más cuando Marco tomo su mano y se encaminaron a la casa de éste;la estrella sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente, y después de haber bajado del firmamento se volvía a sentir segura a lado de este hombre que había prometido cuidar de ella...


	3. Una sorpresa

Llegando a la casa de Marco, una mujer de edad avanzada la saludó en la puerta y la invitó a pasar a su casa

-Pero Marco! ¿Qué le pasó a esta jovencita? Dios mío, pobrecilla

-No lo sé mamá, a mi parecer la asaltaron

-Bueno no importa que le haya pasado, hay que cuidarla y darle una manita de gato

- Si madre le prepararé el baño

La estrella estaba tan impresionada de la amabilidad de la mujer que su corazón latía fuerte y sentía mucha felicidad, hasta que se dió cuenta de algo. ¡No sabía que era un baño! y mucho menos qué se tenía que ser ahí! Ahora si la estrella tenía problemas, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que preguntarle a alguién, pero a quién?

Regresó la mamá de Marco y le dijo a la estrella

-Bueno hija a todo esto ya ni te pregunte cuál era tu nombre, dime hija

-Yo...mmm. me llamo Estrella

-¡Qué bonito nombre! El mío es Elena y pues igual que mi hijo, te ayudaré en lo que necesites

Esa frase era la que la estrella quería escuchar, "te ayudaré" , y la estrella no lo iba a desaprovechar

-Señora Elena...

-Dime Elena solamente cariño, dime

-Necesito de su ayuda, lo que sucede es que yo no soy de aquí (aquella mujer le inspiraba confianza, al igual que su madre)

-Si hija lo sé, eres muy bonita para ser de estos rumbos, ¿De dónde vienes?

- Es que ese es el problema Elena, no vengo de un lugar específico de la Tierra, yo vengo del firmamento, Elena soy una estrella

-Hay hija, que cosas dices

-Elena, es verdad te mostraré

La estrella extendió sus manos y un remolino de luz brotó de sus palmas iluminando la pequeña sala de ese hogar, Elena no lo podía creer, no daba crédito a sus ojos, el remolino se desvaneció...

-Es verdad Estrella, no lo puedo creer!

-Si lo se, pero tu me inspiras confianza y hay cosas que no entiendo de este mundo, por favor no se lo digas a Marco, ayúdame por favor!

Elena, meditó aquellas palabras, miró a la estrella a los ojos y le dijo:

-Claro mi niña, lo haré, pero ¿qué haces en este mundo?

La estrella le contó el propósito que tenía en este planeta y quería demostrarle a su padre y sus hermanos que si podía lograrlo, Elena la escuchaba maravillada y a la vez preocupada, porque al igual que el padre de Estrella, sabía que iba a sufrir, pero aún así le dió su apoyo a la estrella.

-Listo, el baño esta preparado-dijo triunfante Marco-Ya te puedes bañar

La estrella miró a Elena pidiéndole ayuda y ésta en cantanda lo hizo.

Pasados algunos meses, Marco y Estrella habían formado una bonita amistad, gracias a la ayuda de Elena para entender algunos conceptos que esto significaba, pero la estrella sentía algo raro en su estómago cada vez que Marco se le acercaba, la abrazaba o le tomaba la mano, ella se sentía viva y feliz cuando estaba con él y su corazón latía más rápido que una estrella fugaz al cruzar el firmamento!

Así que fue a contarle a Elena lo que sentía

-Mi niña eso que sientes se llama estar enamorandose de alguién, como te explique desde antes, el amor es un sentimiento muy bonito que puede manifestarse de muchas maneras, pero el amor que tu quieres sentir es el más fuerte que existe y por eso el más peligroso, Estrella, pero lo que tu sientes por mi hijo no puede ser...

-¿Por qué lo dices Elena? ¿Esta mal?

-No corazón no es eso es que...

-Mamá! ya llegué y traje a mi novia Susana!...


	4. Desolación, Deseo, Pasión

¿Novia? Esa palabra no la entendía Estrella pero le bastó con ver como trataba a esa mujer, la abrazaba intensamente, la miraba como si fuera un tesoro, pero no fueron esos gestos lo que le hicieron comprender lo que significaba aquella palabra sino el golpe que recibiría su corazón, ver los labios de Marco posarse con lastimosa ternura en los labios de Susana.

-Hay hijo, ¡que bueno que trajiste a Susy! hace mucho que no la veía- las palabras le brotaban a Elena de mala gana, Susana nunca le había gustado para su hijo, y ahora que ella veía la posibilidad de que Marco la cambiara por Estrella, esa esperanza se había roto al ver que su hijo seguía con aquella fría mujer

-Señora, a mi me da gusto de verla otra vez, tenía tiempo que no nos veíamos, pero, a ella no la conozco- y señaló a la estrella que estaba sentada en una silla del comedor tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

-Amor, ella es Estrella, es una amiga de mi mamá y mía, te caerá muy bien. Marco quería que su novia no le hiciera alguna escena de celos.

-Mucho gusto Estrella, soy Susana, la NOVIA de Marco- Esas palabras las dijo con todo el énfasis que pudo para que Estrella supiera lo que eso significaba

-Que tal Susana, me disculpan no me siento bien, saldré al jardín a tomar aire.

Dicho eso, la estrella salió precipitadamente de aquella habitación, queriéndose alejar de aquella escena, no quería recordar aquella imagen de Marco besando a Susana, no quería sentir ese hueco en su corazón, no quería saber nada de él, de sus pláticas en el atardecer, de su sonrisa que la saludaba todas las mañanas, de sus ojos clavandose en los suyos cada vez que él le hablaba, entonces sintió una gota de agua resbalar por su mejilla, estaba llorando por aquel hombre que le prometió cuidarla y nunca lastimarla, pero él ya lo había hecho...

Estrella se quedó afuera mirando el firmamento tratando de encontrar paz para su interior, hasta que Elena salió a verla

-Estrella, mi niña, ¿Estas bien? Susana ya se fué...

-No lo se Elena- la estrella no apartó la vista del cielo- siento un hueco en mi corazón y me duele, y no entiendo por qué

-Estrella, eso es normal, pero no por eso es un sentimiento que debas de sentir toda tu vida, hay que seguir adelante, encontrarás quién te haga sentir feliz

-Pero yo quiero a Marco y yo sé que me quiere, pero no de la misma forma que a Susana...

-Tranquila niña, lo sé, y es difícil de aceptar, y por eso hay que luchar para salir bien de ésta

-¿Madre?, ¿puedo hablar a solas con Estrella?- Marco había llegado sigilosamente y ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta

-¡Claro hijo! si ella quiere...

-Esta bien Elena, déjanos hablar...

Elena se retiró a la casa con la esperanza de que nonguno de los dos saliera lastimado y mucho menos que la amistad que habían formado, se viera truncada por ese suceso.

-Estrella, quiero pedirte disculpas por como te trato Susana, fue grosera y tu no te lo merecías

-Esta bien...

-Y también quiero pedirte disculpas por no haberte hablado de ella antes, la verdad tuvimos problemas y nos dejamos, pero después ella habló conmigo y me dijo que había cambiado y yo le creí, pero esta noche, después de como te trato, descubrí que seguía siendo la misma mujer fría de siempre.

-Ok, no hay problema...- La estrella estaba muy dolida con él, ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle de ella ahora que entendía todo?

-Estrella perdóname, yo se que debí habértelo dicho antes, pero no sabía cómo

-Esta bien, no hay problema, ¿es todo de lo que querías hablar? Bien, pues me voy a meter estoy cansada...

Estrella empezó su camino de regreso a la casa cuando sintió la mano de Marco tomando su cintura, aprisionandola con un fuerte abrazo, su corazón latía demasiado fuerte que parecía que iba a estallar, ¿lo podía escuchar Marco?

-Estrella, todo este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, me he dado cuenta que eres una persona maravillosa, de sentimientos puros y de un alma limpia, eres muy guapa Estrella y me gustas mucho y tengo la impresión de que sientes lo mismo por mi...

La estrella no quería verlo a los ojos, tenía su cara a la altura del pecho de Marco y podía percibir el corazón y la respiración de éste, estaba nervioso al igual que ella

-Estrella...-Marco susurró en el oído de la estrella- De verdad te quiero, como no te imaginas, pero no se si esto es bueno o peligroso, dame una señal para que yo haga lo imposible por ti

La estrella levantó su mirada y se topó con los ojos de Marco que brillaban bajo la luz de la luna, los miró buscando algún índice de mentira o maldad, y no lo pudo encontrar, su mirada se suavizó...

-Gracias Estrella, con esa mirada me dices todo-

Se acercó a ella lentamente y posó sus labios con los de la estrella a un ritmo deliciosamente despacio, con ternura desmedida que desbocaba en un beso apasionado, sus corazones latían fuertemente y parecían uno solo; por primera vez, para cada uno de ellos, sentían lo que era entregarse en un beso al ser querido, fundirse con el alma del otro, amar y sentir que ese sentimiento los llenaba cada vez de felicidad.


	5. Entrega Total

Marco podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que besaba a Estrella, sentía que explotaría si se alejaba de ella, ya no podía vivir sin aquella mujer, estaba destinado a serle fiel, a vivir con ella para toda la eternidad, y quería demostrarselo, quería que ella sintiera todo lo que él experimentaba.

Besandose en el patio trasero de la casa de Marco, las sangre les hervía a los dos, era la sensación más exitante que Estrella sentía, quería sentir todo de él. su piel, su aliento, todo.

Marco sentía la necesidad de hacer suya a aquella mujer, los dos querían eso, era una necesidad para los dos! Así que lo hizo, Marco tomó a Estrella y la llevó cargando hasta su recámara, y la acosto en su cama; el corazón de Estrella latía con una fuerza descomunal y el de Marco no se quedaba atrás.

-Estrella, de verdad quiero hacer esto, ¿quieres hacerlo tu?

Estrella sabía lo que significaba eso, Elena se lo había explicado lunas atrás, y quería probar y sentir eso

-Marco, es lo que quiero hacer...

Los ojos de Marco se iluminaron y se acercó para besarla, la boca de Estrella recibía la de Marco en diferentes intensidades de besos, algunos de amor, algunos de inocencia, algunos de mera pasión. Las manos de ambos empezaron a buscar botones y cierres y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos quedaron desnudos sobre la cama. De su boca pasó a su cuello y del cuello a besar sus senos, despacio con dulzura y pasión a la vez, estrella sentía que las manos de Marco la quemaban.

Estando ambos de pie, Marco se puso en la espalda de Estrella y comenzó a besar su cuello y nuca, sentía el tenue perfume en su cabello y lo excitaba demasiado, abrazarla y tener la sensación mutua de tener sus senos entre sus manos y sus glúteos en su miembro era una marea de sensaciones agradables que a ambos les excitaba.

Él bajo su mano hasta el punto en el que ella perdería la razón, y con el simple roce de sus dedos comenzó el tormento anhelado de los dos, ella se movía al ritmo que él le dictaba, su respiración empezaba a agitarse y eso le gustaba a Marco.

Sus cuerpos empapados en sudor pedían a gritos culminar con el pacto de amor, Marco recostó a estrella sobre la cama, se miraron a los ojos, de verdad necesitaban hacer eso, y lentamente la penetró, Estrella sentía que moriría de placer, era la sensación mas maravillosa que había sentido y quería más y se lo pedía a Marco, y con movimientos suaves y exitantes él la complació hasta el orgasmo de ambos.

Era lo que ellos habían anhelado y por fin lo habían conseguido...

-Estrella, te amo demasiado, nunca te separes de mi

-Mi Marco, mi amor, claro que no, nunca te dejaré


End file.
